max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Forge Link
Forge Link, aka Program Link, is a one-time villain who appeared in Season 2. It is the result of an unknown race of an Ultralink bonding with Forge Ferrus. He debuted in the Season 2 special, Makino Strikes: Part One and only lasted until the second part. He was voiced by Michael Dobson, who normally portrays Forge and other characters in the show. History Season 2 Makino Strikes: Part One Prior to Forge being linked with the Ultralink, Makino already had revealed that he would play a key role in his master plan while fighting against Max Steel. In the morning, while Forge was driving his car, Mega Elementor suddenly attacked and Forge defended himself and supposedly managed to outwit the villain. Shortly after, Miles Dread appeared and said he had something special for his old friend and released the Ultralink, who linked with Forge while he was screaming and trying to remove it from his head. Shortly after, Elementor appeared and asked if the mission was succesfull, and a mind-controlled Forge completed saying that it was, also referring Elementor as his brother. Alongside with an army of Dread Naughts and many Ultralink monsters, Forge commanded them to attack N-Tek's base. While they were attacking the base, Forge tried to open the door, but fortunately Berto reveals that he recently freezed all the door codes. Angry, Forge destroys the panel and asks Makino to open it, which he does with ease. When Forge invades the base, Molly tries to stop him but he easily throw her away and launches a granade. Later on, he goes to N-Tek prison and releases Chomp Link, Blast Link and Prism Link and command them to keep N-Tek distracted while he would set up a bomb to blow up the whole base. After Forge manages to activate the bomb, Molly appears and demands him to turn off, but Forge says that she wouldn't attack him by any means. With her gun, Molly releases a goop that captures him and later tries to disarm the bomb, but Forge succesfully freeds himself and says he deleted the deactivation program. He uses Molly's gun and releases the same goop that previously captured him and leaves the room, later reaching the corridors where the showdown was happenning and commands to the army leave before the base explodes. Makino Strikes Part Two Shortly after the base exploded, Forge appeared looking at it and later Makino communicated he would upload his program into THI's reactor to create a wormhole big enough to Makino's Alphalink. Forge, alongside with the trio of Ultralinks and Elementor went to the base, where he found N-Tek Agents and started a showdown. Molly again tries to stop Forge but he violently fights with her and eventually knocks her down. He later goes to the reactor alongside with Chomp and Blast. While he was going there, Molly sees him and warns Kat and Jefferson. There, Forge implants the program and gets happy seeing he is serving well Makino, until Kat and Jefferson, alongside with other agents, attack them. Molly later arrives and gets tired of being knocked down by Forge and starts a serious battle. ]]After Makino was defeated by Max Steel with his Turbo Rocket Mode, Elementor realizes that he lost the contact with Makino and commands the troops to leave, abandoning the mission immediately. While the forces were retreating, Forge was captured with a green goop and got stuck in the wall. While he was trapped there, Molly asked to Ven Ghan remove the Ultralink, and he manages to do it. Appearance Some of Ferrus' original characteristics are retained in this character, but most of his appearance is changed. Ferrus' Ultralink is located on his head, and his armor drastically changed, with some parts turned to red. He has also gained three robotic arms (These three arms are located where his robotic arm was previously before the link), which are: a drill, a cannon, and a tweezer. Personality After being linked, Forge turns into a cruel, reckless and merciless Makino soldier. He was willing to do anything for him in order to conquer Earth by any means, which denotates that he was very loyal to Makino, like other evil Ultralinks seen in the series. He also enjoys explosions and was very provocative and manipulative towards Forge's loved ones (such as Molly, when he said that she wouldn't attack him since he was of her old comrades). Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' Like other Ultralinks linked with a host, Forge's physical capabilities were increased considerably, including his strength. *'Top Secret Information:' While being bonded with Forge Ferrus, the Ultralink was able to access a few top secret information about N-Tek, through Forge's memories. Some of this information includes secret codes to N-Tek. Arsenal *'Program:' Forge had a program stored in the Ultralink that would be used in THI's reactor. Once activated, the reactor would open a large wormhole to the Alphalink, so it could absorb Earth. *'Mechanical Arm:' His mechanical arm was mutated in the linking process and were triplicated, creating a drill, a tweezer and a large cannon. *'N-Tek Arsenal:' He carries around with him the same weapons as Commander Forge Ferrus. Weaknessess *'Low Speed:' Forge was slower than other characters due to the large and heavy arms that he had. Molly's acrobatic abilities were very useful against him. Quotes *"Yes, brother, mission accomplished!" - Makino Strikes Part One *"No survivors!" - Makino Strikes Part One *"Oh, but Makino is already in! In fact, poor little Max Steel is fighting all by his own." - Makino Strikes Part One Gallery Trivia * Forge Link's design resembles Makino's classic incarnation. Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Ultralinks Category:Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Non-Humans Category:Former Humans Category:One-Time Villain Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Season 2 Category:Characters voiced by Michael Dobson